Thanatos
"Oh please,it's all in my flip-flops!" -Thanatos Thanatos (タナトス Tanatosu) is the God of Death and a Shape Shifter. He is a childish figure who is also Medusa's and later Hades' second in command. In Kid Icarus, originally going by the name "Tanatos", Thanatos assumed the form of a snake and aided Medusa in her fight with Pit. As Thanatos states in Uprising, he added the H to his name as it stands for "Hamazing!" Characteristics Appearance In his clown-like true form, Thanatos has a green and cracking skin tone and fish-like characteristics. He has two red eyes with cross-shaped pupils, as well as a large, smiling mouth with blue lips and two fangs. He also has a short, stubby nose and a skull ornament at the tip of his head. Thanatos seemingly wears silver shoulder armor, a red scarf, a brown shirt with striped sleeves, and a pair of large, pirate-like trousers also decorated with yellow and red stripes. In addition, the armor on his shoulders appears to be covered with various branch-like structures that have jewelry hanging from them. Thanatos's various forms include a snake, large bat that splits into a flock of smaller bats, a giant foot, a vase that shoots skulls, a sword surrounded by spears, a nesting doll, and a dragon made of green flames. Personality Thanatos is depicted as a very flamboyant and eccentric character. He carries a very goofy and sometimes childish disposition almost all the time, sometimes covering his ears and pretending not to listen to certain statements while making ridiculous sounds and barks. Because of this, Pit can't tell if Thanatos is just weird or dim. He enjoys witty repartee and likes to make humorous conversations and jokes, even to his enemies. He is also very sensitive, easily getting offended when ignored or told to shut up. Despite his loyalty to Medusa and not wanting to give up the key, he insists on handling things more civilly at first, wanting Pit and Palutena to hang a while and catch up due to, as he puts it, "Prefers honey to vinegar". He also shows some laziness. When questioned by Palutena why he, a god of death is not the ruler of the Underworld (the land of the dead) and does not outrank Medusa, he simply claims that he does not like climbing the corporate ladder due to the larger amount of work one has to put in and that it is not the Underworld's style to have a strict hierarchy. In Thanatos Rising, The God of Death shows a more sadistic side to him, eagerly wanting to destroy a village, and lamenting when this attempt was foiled by Pit, calling it his "lovely carnage". He also makes some sadistic jokes towards Pit when fighting him. Abilities Despite Thanatos' childish and goofy demeanor, he is by no means a pushover. Thanatos is a powerful shapeshifter, able to morph his body into a variety of shapes. As shown in Thanatos Rising, Thanatos can shapeshift parts of his body, such as turning his hand into a large mace. Thanatos can also fire dark fireballs from the spikes on his shoulder and a large, skull-shaped blast of energy at Pit. Aside from his impressive shapeshifting abilites, Thanatos displays other magical talents. He can fly, teleport, materialize objects, such as bombs, out of thin air, and can use his magic to enchant other objects, seen when he uses his magic to make the Trojan Horse tank sprout wings and fly. Apperances Kid Icarus "A snake that lives in Medusa's hair. Tanatos means "death" in Greek. It's really strong and powerful." Hit Points Damage Hearts Score (Experience) 1 (respawns) 3 0 100 Kid Icarus Uprising Thanatos leads the Underworld Army from the Seafloor Palace prior to Pit reaching his base with the help of Poseidon. Though offered a chance to give the Underworld key to him willingly, Thanatos battles Pit and is defeated. He is later seen fighting leading the Underworld Army under Hades's order to defeat the Forces of Nature as commander. Engaging his rival commander Phosphora in an aerial dogfight, Thanatos loses and falls to his possible death. Captain N: The Game Master Three Tanatos appeared in the episode "Mega Trouble For Megaland" where they are seen on Medusa. Kid Icarus Anime Thanatos stars as the main antagonist in Thanatos Rising. Whilst his shapeshifting abilities have yet to be demonstrated, he has shown the ability to enchant one of the "Trojan Horse Tanks" in the film and cause it to sprout wings and fly. Pit screams Thanatos's name as he flies towards him. After the main video, "the end" becomes "the end...?" and you see Thanatos scream "Rage quit! Rage quit!!" Quotes *"Oh, goody - guests! Protecting an impregnable fortress can get awfully lonely." (Thanatos' first line of the game) *"I go by the name Thanatos now. The H is for "Hhaaaamazing!" *"Kee! Kee! Kee! Whoop whoop whoop whoop!" (when Thanatos turns into a bat during his boss battle in Chapter 7) *"Aaah! Farewell Cry!" (When Phosphora defeats Thanatos in Lightning Battle) *"Crushing Defeat!" ( When he gets defeated by Pit in Chapter 7) *"Sscliccity Sslice! Diiccity Diice! Stabity stab stab Stabity stab stab!" ( When Thanatos turns into his sword and spear form in Chapter 7) *"Um, we`re in the middle of something here! Can this wait?" (When Pit enters the battleground of the Underworld and Forces of Nature in The Lightning Battle) *"Oh, yes, I'm just peachy." (His reply to Hades when asked if he was okay) Transformations Being a shape-shifter, Thanatos has many different forms he uses in battle. Aside from his normal appearance, he can also turn into a green snake, a foot, a bat, a skull shooting vase, a sword with spears, a set of Russian dolls and a green dragon named by Palutena as a "glow dragon". Gallery Thanatos snake.png|Snake form Thanatos foot.PNG|Foot and weapon forms Thanatos jar.PNG|Jar form Thanatos bat.PNG|Bat form Thanatos posterart.png IcarusAnime1.jpg Trivia * Thanatos' name means death in Greek. *Thanatos' voice actor is the same as the Hewdraw's. Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Uprising enemies Category:Gods Category:Uprising Bosses Category:Kid Icarus Bosses Category:Characters Category:Kid Icarus enemies Category:Enemies Category:Villains Category:Kid Icarus Anime Category:Kid Icarus Category:Underworld Army Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses